The distant future of the fading blossom
by Saku072
Summary: Where was she? Why were her hands so small when she was 22 years old...she was 22 right? These thoughts all rushed into Sakuras mind when she woke up at 5 years of age outside of Konoha with Minato Numikaze as the Yondaime Hokage. Can she stop the tragedies of the past while forgetting her future? Itasaku
1. New surroundings

**Fading Blossom - Chapter 1**

"Where am I?"

Sakuras whispered as she looked up and saw the huge gates of Konoha off to her right. She touched the side of her head and felt blood caked into her hair. She tried to gather medical chakra to her hands and grimaced when nothing happened.

"What the fuuuuuck?"

Her hands were tiny, not nearly the size they should have been on the 22 year old medic, not nearly the size they should have been to crush a boulder the way Tsunade-shishou showed her. No medical chakra would even appear. It felt like she had no chakra to begin with.

"Hey, Kakashi! Over here, the power of youth is calling me in this direction!" cried the green beast of Konoha.

"Shut up Guy, I don't know why I have to do border patrol with you anyway. What is Minato sensei thinking? Surely I could be more useful than simply watching this stupid gate", Kakashi muttered as he wondered why he was pulled off his Jonin duties for guard duty which was more suited to a Chunin like Guy.

"My eternal rival! Do not doubt our dearest Hokage! He knows that our friendship needs to blossom in our time of eternal youth!"

"Guy! Shut up and get over here, I think I heard someone".

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. That couldn't be…..Kakashi sensei coming towards her? And was that Guy?

"Argghhhhhh" she cried when she tried to sit up. Sakura looked down and saw the katana that was embedded through her stomach. She couldn't even tell what was damaged without her medical ninjutsu to fall back on. "How did I wake up as a 5 year old?" she thought? "How is that Kakashi? I don't understand, he looks like he should be in the academy, he's so small" she thought.

*Cough* "Oh shit" she muttered when she looked at her now blood filled hand after she tried to cover her mouth.

"Stay down! State your name and affiliation!" yelled Kakashi.

"Sakura, cough, Kon…..oha" she tried to say but she couldn't tell If they understood since her words were probably incomprehensible since her lungs were currently drowning in her own blood.

"Here, sit up and lean to your side, slowly" said Guy as he slowly helped the injured, pink haired child, turn to the side to spit up more blood.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt Guy wiping them off her cheek. She was so weak, she had the knowledge of a 22 year old medic, second best medic in all of Konoha, and she remembered her old life, growing up on team 7, training under Tsunade, becoming a Chunin and remembered being hailed as one of the 'second coming of the Sannin after the 4th shinobi war. But she also felt the emotions of a little girl who just woke up in a strange, (yet kind of familiar) forest with a gaping head wound and a katana through her stomach. Needless to say, her day just got a lot more interesting.

"Kakashi, stop your questioning! She is no threat, she is an injured child who needs to get to the hospital immediately!"

"This could be a trap from another village, we should send her to Ibiki" replied Kakashi with a shrug. It's not like he didn't feel bad for the kid, but he knows that the world of Shinobi is harsh, something Guy didn't understand. He absentmindedly rubbed his newly acquired Sharingan under his Hitai-ate thinking back to seeing Obito under that rock and seeing Rin cry the whole time she completed the transplant. He finally thought of a gift for his promotion huh? Why couldn't he have just gone after Rin in the first place? Maybe then Obito wouldn't have died….

"Ashi…Kakashi…KAKASHI!"

"What Guy?" snapped Kakashi as he was pulled out of his flashback.

"I told you she just passed out and we are not brining her to Ibiki, she tried to run once she heard his name and the katana shifted, I think it pierced her lung!"

She flinched when she heard Ibikis' name? Interesting he thought. "Shit, give her to me. Don't give me that look, I'll bring her straight to the hospital".

"How long have I been asleep?" Sakura rasped through a dry throat.

"About 6 hours I think".

"Oh no" thought Sakura. Her fears were confirmed when she looked around and did not see a sterile hospital room, no, she saw a concrete box with a single door on one wall.

"Welcome Sakura" she heard just as she turned and saw the much younger, but still scarred, face of Morino Ibiki "to the torture and interrogation headquarters of Konohagakure. Care to tell me how you got to our village?"

"Fucking perfect" is all she got to say before she felt pain shooting up her arm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

The cries of a 5 year old could be heard down the whole underground level of T&I headquarters. Kakashi didn't even flinch as he started to walk back up the stairs.


	2. Lack of Recall

Chapter 2:

Authors note: Wow, first of all I would like to say thank you to everybody who commented and followed this story :D its my first ever story so it makes me very happy! As already shown in the previous chapter, this story is rated M for a reason! ADULT ONLY. Swearing and violence/torture will be included in this story (especially in this chapter until the story gets moving, then expect less of it), as well as possible sexual content as the chapters go on (once the main characters are older!). Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

"Kakashi-sensei, is that you? Can you help me? Tsunade-shishou…? It hurts, it hurts, it HURTS" cried Sakura 10 hours after being subjected to Ibiki's 'questioning' in the T and I headquarters after her head and stomach wound only being barely healed.

"Sakura, how do you know Kakashi Hatake? What do you mean sensei? He is only 6 years older than you and he has no idea who you are."

"Kakashi-sensei…..Yamato-taichou….Tsunade-shishou….." mumbled Sakura as she rocked back and forth on the chair she was strapped to.

"HEY, I asked you a QUESTION Sakura"

"Sasuke, take me with you, I love you. Pleassseeeeee"

*smack*

"Oww, why did you hit me?"

"Who is Sasuke? How do you know Hatake and Tsunade-hime?"

*How would I know a hime? I'm only 5 years old."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, stoooooop, pleassseeeeeee" cried Sakura as Ibiki broke one of her fingers.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION and maybe I can be a bit nicer."

"I'm scared, please don't hurt me" whimpered Sakura.

"How. Do. You. Know. Hatake and Tsunade Senju?" Ibiki asked as he gritted his teeth. God this twirp was getting on his nerves.

"Who is Hatake and Tsunade? I don't know them, I want my kaa-san and tou-san.…"

"You JUST called him Kakashi-sensei 5 minutes ago, do you not remember that? How do you know him?"

"I…I di…didn't say that. Please don't hurt me anymore, im scared"

Ibiki stared at her in disbelief. It's like she didn't remember what she said while she was passed out after getting a few of her fingers broken. He completely believed her, no other 5 year old brat would be able to lie that convincingly after having so much pain inflicted. When she was first brought in and when she was unconscious, she knew individuals that she shouldn't have ever met considering her age and the fact that she didn't look like she belonged to any of the major clans of Konoha. Needless to say, he was stumped. At 20 years old he had been running the T&I division for 2 years, becoming the youngest shinobi to earn the spot of director of this branch of the shinobi forces. He couldn't understand this little pink haired child. Hatake dragged her in half dead and said she seemed "suspicious" after his own name was mentioned. How would this kid found outside of the gates know who he was and what he specialized in? Now she didn't know anything like that. Well, I guess it's back to the hard way, maybe if he inflicted enough pain for her to pass out again she'd reveal some information…hmmm.

*snaaaaaap*

"What the FUCK was that for ASSHOLE?!"

Well that was certainly a different reaction than the scared little girl from a minute ago thought Ibiki. "Sakura, I asked how you know Kakashi and Tsunade. Answer me now unless you don't mind having another finger broken."

"I suggest you stay the hell away from me before my shishou shows up and punches you all the way to Suna, but if you let me out of these chakra repressing arm straps maybe I'll beat her to it".

Ibiki slowly raised an eyebrow and stared at her without making any other sign of how shocked he was by her outburst. So, she knows about Tsunade's famous strength which helped lead the Sannin to amazing victories in the Third Shinobi War just passed. I wonder what else she knew about her…

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of those punches, but I'd rather that then be eaten by one of her snake summons."

*snort*

"And you call yourself the head of T and I? Pffffft. Anybody whos a Jonin like yourself should know that Orochimaru summons those filthy snakes" spat Sakura. "Who needs to summon Manda when Katsuyu is there for amazing backup, especially when it comes to a medical crisis."

Who was this kid? She not only knew what creatures the legendary Sannin had contracts with, but knew the names of their largest summons. That was classified information for clearance at the highest levels, special Jonin and above. Hatake stumbled upon a girl who could possibly be a huge security risk.

*Brisk walking*

"Kakashi, keep up. I can't believe you went behind my back and brought an injured suspect – a CHILD – to Ibiki before getting an examination by a proper medical shinobi and consulting me, your Hokage."

"Minato-sensei, I believed this subject was a risk to our village and acted within the guidelines in the Shinobi handbook", muttered Kakashi. He respected Minato but he could be too soft. Obito didn't follow the guidelines and wound up dead, he wouldn't – couldn't – let something like that happen again.

"Ibiki, open up, it's Minato"

"Shit" muttered Ibiki. He knew this wasn't going to end well for him. No torture techniques were supposed to be used on anyone under 10 years of age in any circumstance, and it was frowned upon for anyone under 15. Hell, Konoha would remove the "T" from his department if they could, they were a soft village which wasn't always the best during times when they were still recovering from war. He was SO close to a breakthrough with this kid, if only she would have waken up before Hokage-sama showed up, how long did it really take to recover from a few broken fingers anyway?

"What is this Ibiki?" whispered the Yondaime Hokage once Ibiki opened the door to the interrogation room. Minato spoke with enough menace to scare off a team of Jonin. "I thought our guidelines were quite clear? This CHILD should have been questioned at most, and nothing should have taken place without my being present for all interrogations. You should have waited for tomorrow for a Yamanaka to possibly explore her memories a bit. Explain to me why you have an unconscious 5 year old girl strapped to a chair with what appears to be 5 broken fingers and not-completely-healed stomach and head injuries which Kakashi informs she was found with during gate patrol over 10 hours ago? You'll be lucky to even be a Genin once you come out of special Council meeting I'm holding tomorrow for failing to provide proper medical care to a child and causing further damage yourself! Get out of this building, NOW."

"Kakashi, what is her name?" whispered Minato.

"She said her name was Sakura" replied Kakashi with a shrug. He didn't see what the big deal was. It's not like her injured couldn't be healed. The safety of the village was more important than 1 little girl.

"Sakura, Sakura, Are you alright?"

"Mmmmhmmmmmmm. Kaa-san?"

"Sakura, are you awake"

"It hurts" hissed Sakura through clenched teeth.

"What hurts the most? I'm going to bring you to the hospital" whispered Minato as he carefully unwound her arms from the straps.

"Everything hurts, wwwaaannnnnnnn, kaa-sannnnnnnn"

"Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhh, open your eyes Sakura. My name is Minato Namikaze, I'm the Hokage of Konohagakure."

"SENSEI, don't tell her sensitive information" said Kakashi purposely avoiding the glare he got from Minato.

*blink, blink* It was so fuzzy, like the time she woke up after being knocked out by Sasuke on the bench when he left for Sound, a pain induced slumber. She finally got a good look at the Yellow Flash of Konoha and while still being disoriented said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hello Hokage-sama. You look just like your son, Naruto".


	3. Mysteries of the blossom

Authors note: Thanks for all the follows, favs, reviews, etc! I appreciate it :D No torture in this chapter, from now on it will be mostly emotional turmoil over physical harm. Without further delay, here is chapter 3!

"My…son Sakura-san? I think you must be mistaken, I don't have any children" said the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

"Yes you do, his name is Naruto Uzumaki…hmmm why isn't it Namikaze? Anyway, his dream is to be the Hokage just like you, so the villagers will love him and stop calling him a monster fox".

Minato gave the girl a very guarded look as he picked her up from the chair that Ibiki had strapped her to.

"Urrrghhh, aa…..aaaa…ahhhhhhh" Sakura whimpered as her eyes closed in pain while Minato held her bridal style against his chest.

"Kakashi! Go find Tsunade Senju this moment. Have her meet us at my house. Do not let anybody else know where you are headed, I don't want anyone to know the wearabouts of Sakura is this clear?"

"Your….. house? Why not the hospital?" said Kakashi as he looked scornfully at the little girl held in his senseis arms. So, she had a few broken fingers and a wound to her head and torso, so what? He's had much worse than that and didn't get a VIP ticket to having the top medic in the village treating him.

"Kakashi, this is not something I am discussing here and I don't like to repeat myself. While you gather Tsunade, I also want you to find my sensei, Jiraiya. I have a feeling you may find him at the bath house…. I need you to summon Sarutobi-sama as well."

"Hai Hokage sama" said Kakashi as he disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

"Alright Sakura, try not to move too much. Your torso wound looks very severe and you may have a slight concussion" said Minato in a reassuring tone.

"Who the hell is this brat Minato? Any nurse at the hospital could have fixed these problems, why are you wasting my time? I was on my way to test out my luck and have some sake, I'm leaving".

"Wait Tsunade, please heal her injures until Jiraiya arrives."

"Jiraiya!? Why are you calling my foolish teammate over? He doesn't know anything about medical ninjutsu. Tell me what's going on _Hokagggggge-sama"_

"I can't say anything yet, please wait for Jiraiya" pleaded Minato.

"Whats wrong Minato?" asked Kushina as she glanced at the unconscious 5 year old girl who was covered in blood laying on her couch. "Who is this poor girl? Who did this to her?!" screamed Kushina as she got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Calm down please Kushina! We don't know what happened yet. As soon as Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sama and Kakashi get back we can set up privacy wards and talk more freely."

Kushina and Tsunade both looked very curious as to what was going on. They knew Minato in different ways but knew that something must be very serious if he summoned his sensei and the sandaime hokage over to his house. Because of this knowledge, Tsunade started to heal Sakura after a quick hmph of frustration and Kushina started the legwork to a privacy seal that would be required ahead of Jiraiyas arrival.

 _Pooooooooof_

Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi all appeared 10 minutes later. Jiraiya was instantly drawn to the sight of seal-work and helped Kushina finish the last details. Hiruzen walked over to his former student healing a little girl with bright pink hair and Kakashi keep shooting questioning glances at his sensei from his 1 uncovered eye.

"Alright gaki, what did you call your favorite sensei over for? Although I always love an excuse to ask Tsunade-hime out on a date"

"NO! Jiraiya" screamed Tsunade as she finished healing Sakura, she made sure to leave the girl unconscious for the duration of the meeting.

"Mah nahhhh, calm down everyone" said Minato as his face transformed into the serious look suited to that of the yondaime hokage. "The girl you are looking at is named Sakura. Yesterday she was found outside of the eastern gates by Kakashi and Maito Guy. She was taken to Ibiki by Kakashi and according to the notes she seems to know both Kakashi and Tsunade, as well as a member of ROOT with the codename Yamato."

"Sensei I don't know her!", "I don't know this pink" shouted Kakashi and Tsunade in unison.

"As I was saying you two, she seems to know you in a future tense. Ibikis notes have her saying 'kakashi-sensei' and 'Tsunade-shishou'. And before you both interrupt me again, I don't expect you to know her. Sakura also seems to think I have a son named Naruto….."

*gasp*

"…..and says he wants to become Hokage one day so the villagers stop calling him a 'monster fox'.

Everyone stared gravely at the little 5 year old girl

"Naruto….thats the name of the hero in my story, my story that hasn't been released. I think Minato and Kushina are the only people who have read it."

Kushina cleared her throat and looked at Minato who gave a slight nod "it's also the name we plan to use for our first born son in a few years, if we are so lucky…."

"So you mean to tell me that this little girl becomes my student and knows your future son? How is this possible? A space-time ninjutsu? She clearly isn't a Uchiha, look at her hair" muttered Tsunade. "Though it would spruce up their gene pool a bit" she snickered.

"Hiruzen, what do you think?" asked Minato in a serious voice.

"I think…..I think that we must keep a close eye on this child. This child that has been blessed and cursed with knowledge of her future as well as our own. If the wrong individuals know about her, they will abuse this power and she will be in grave danger. I vow to make a pact, the 6 of us here must take over guardianship of this child. She needs trained, she needs protected and most importantly, she needs a family to care for her" said Hiruzen as he gazed at the girl with very sad eyes.

"Aaa…aaaahhhhhh…..kaa-san, tou-san… gomenasai, gomen…." Cried Sakura as she laid unaware on Minatos couch with 5 pairs and 1 eye watching over her.

"We must help this child"


	4. Sharingan

"Authors note: sorry for the delay and short chapter! soon have some time off work and ill hopefully update more and have more word count! Thanks for the words of encouragement, you guys rock :D. ALSO *_* indicates a flashback/memory

"number nin….nintyyyyy n…nnnniiiineeee, one hun…..dred" panted Sakura as she finished her pushups and collapsed onto the sandy ground in training ground number 3.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you so rough on me? You know I don't have enough chakra to heal my wounds once all of my muscles cramp up from over exe…..exerr"

"Exertion?" finished Kakashi with a smirk.

""Shut up! It's not my fault I can't say it, I'm only 5 you old man!"

"Give me 100 sit ups for your disrespect of your superior. I am a jounin and currently have been tasked with training you to get you genin ready" said Kakashi. "Athough I don't know why Minato-sensei is making me do this, I should be out defending our village, not training a little pink haired brat" he muttered as an afterthought.

"My eternal rival! Are you training the next generation of youth in the ways of a shinobi? How very noble of you! Come Sakura! Join me on my 500 laps backwards around Konoha on my hands! Call me Guy-sensei!"

*The tears ran down her face when she wished she could have saved him. Why be the second best medical shinobi in the war if she couldn't even save one of her friends? She watched the remainder of team Guy gathered around the body of Neji, the body of the stoic Hyuuga who sacrificed himself for Naruto, her best friend. The boy who Tenten loved who died without knowing about her feelings. The boy who died without witnessing his cousin changing his clan from the inside out.*

"AAAHHHHHHHHH. NOOOOOOOOOOO. I….gasp…couldn't…."

"Kakashi!? What's wrong with her?!" yelled Guy.

"Get out of here! This is now a classified situation only for special Jounin or higher! LEAVE before you hear too much!" said Kakashi as he threw a hysterical Sakura over his shoulder"./

Kakashi tore off towards his apartment before Guy heard anything he shouldn't. He remembered what was discussed at his sensei's house, only those in attendance were to know about this girls secret. She know's about the future, and she was clearly affected by it. He cringed as he saw her gripping her hair as silent sobs racked her body, it reminded him of himself after losing his father and of himself now whenever he was alone to think about Obito. No, no no! He couldn't think about Obito right now, he had to figure out what to do with an hysterical 5 year old who insisted on calling him "Kakashi-sensei". After walking into his empty house he decided to do the natural thing, fill the bathtub with freezing water and dump her into it, clothes and all.

"Gahhhh, blahhhhh, agghhhhhhh. That's cooooldddd, kaa-san, its too cold!"

"I'm not your kaa-san Sakura. You started freaking out after seeing Guy so I had to snap you out of it" said Kakashi./

"Who's…..Guy? I just want my kaa-san and tou-san! Please shinobi san! Don't hurt me" said Sakura with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This is too much to handle" said Kakashi as he pulled up his hitai-ate and turned his sharingan onto the little girl, "just fall asleep now sakura". He caught her before she went face first into the water.

*She saw the blood red stare of the Sharingan on the face of her childhood crush as he looked at her and Naruto with a blank expression on her face. "Bonds? he said" before suddenly appearing behind Naruto with the intention to kill. She knew to fear that red gaze, the same gaze that sent Kakashi-sensei to the hospital after fighting Itachi, she knew that she was probably dead if she ever looked into it straight on*

"Kakashi…" said Minato while pinching his nose, "why is the 5 year old girl I intrusted you with soaking wet on my couch? And why is she stuttering in her sleep and unable to lay still?"

"She was being annoying sensei. She disassociated and started talking about wanting her parents. I tried to throw her in cold water but it didn't help so I knocked her out with my Sharingan".

"Suddenly there was a kunai thrown at Kakashi's throat and a wide eyed child crouched on to top of said couch with tears streaking down her face./

"Stay away from me, Uchiha!" hissed Sakura

"Now now, Sakura, its ok. Its me, Minato, you met me yesterday. I am the hokage of Konoha, please put down the weapon".

"Kushina walked into the most tense staredown she ever witnessed featuring such a young child and couldn't help the reaction that came with being called the 'Red Habinaro' – GET OFF THE BACK OF THE COUCH YOU LITTLE BRAT!

"Followed by a loud thump and a mop of pink hair looking up at her with innocent green eyes and a subdued "gomenasai"/p


	5. Body Flicker

AN: SO SORRY for the HUGE delay in posting. This is my first fanfic and it is sometimes hard to stay motivated to write when I read so many AMAZING fanfics and this one is no where near as good. But I will try to stick with it, but please bare with me if I'm slow at updating. I appreciate the follows and favs this story has gotten. You all ROCK!*

"Sakura, it's ok, do you remember me? We met yesterday. You can get off the floor now, Kushina didn't mean to startle you" said Minato in a calm voice while he looked accusingly at his wife

"I didn't mean to scare you Sakura…..but jumping on peoples couches is not good manners". "Kushina, you are not helping!" sighed Minato.

"I…I didn't mean to jump on your furniture shinobi-san. But…but… keep that UCHIHA away from me…..please" said Sakura through tear filled eyes.

"What did the Uchiha do to you Sakura? There are a lot of great men in the Konoha police force as well as within all ranks of Shinobi in this village. If somebody hurt you, you can tell us. I do not accept Shinobi in my ranks who would attack an innocent child"

So many Uchiha hurt me aa…and my friends" cried Sakura. "Sasuke rejected me and Naa…..Naruto. He tried to kill us! And Madara…or Obito, both! They almost destroyed the world! Stupid Obito! My friend died because of him!"

"AAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura as a shuriken grazed her arm.

"CHIDORI" – the sound of a thousand birds filled the living room at Minatos house. "KAKASHI NO!" "Get off of me sensei! I can't believe you used the Hiraishin on me! This girl DARES insult Obitos name! What would she know about him?! He died to save me, she has NO right to speak his name"

"Kushina, take Kakashi out of the house, I can't have him killing our guest"

*Kushina grabbed Kakashi and shunshined out of the house*

"Sakura are you ok" asked Minato as he stared at the girl with a look of mistrust on his face. Her words hurt him more than he would like to admit. He loved his team and took it as a personal failure that Obito died in the line of duty. He himself had a lot of grief with the Uchiha clan as they were demanding the Sharingan removed from Kakashi, which he could not allow. But he did not change his earlier comments. Most of the Uchiha were good people, even if some villagers feared their powers. A third of his Anbu agents were Uchiha and they made up the complete police force. There was talk that the 5 year old clan heir was already showing exceptional shinobi skill, but Minato was firm in his talk with Fugaku that he would NOT allow him to enter the academy until next year when he was 6. His hope is to integrate the Uchiha into more prominent roles going forward, he knows that Fugaku expected to be named the Yondaime hokage, maybe he could make it up to him by nurturing his first born son

"I didn't mean to upset Kakashi sensei…but I can't trust the Uchiha. I'm sorry Hokage-sama" said Sakura as she dipped into a low bow.

"It's ok Sakura, but I hope that you keep an open mind. I hope that you will be able to enter the Academy next year when you turn 6, and I know that there is at least 1 Uchiha your age who will also be joining, I hope that maybe you can become his friend".

"An Uchiha my age…what is his name?

"Itachi Uchiha"

*My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have lots of dislikes but no likes in particular. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone*

"Fuck! N…n….nooooo" *crash*

"Sakura! Are you alright, here, let me help you up".

"Owwwww. My head…it hurr…..hurrrrts" sniffled Sakura. "What happened to me?"

"You just fell down when we were talking about the Uchiha, you passed out when I was talking about going to the academy with Itachi Uchiha next year. Do you know him Sakura?

"Hmmmmmmmm, Itachi Uch…..Uchiwa? I don't know anyone named Itachi. Or any Uc…..Uchi…..Uchiwa"

"What is she talking about? We were just having a conversation about Madara who is dead, somebody named Sasuke and Obito. Now she doesn't know any Uchiha and can't even pronounce their name correctly. She acted older before, now she sounds closer to her age. Could she be…..forgetting about the future events she was speaking about…..?

"Sakura, what is my sons name?"

"Where is my kaa-san? I want my kaa-san and tou-san!"

"Sakura! Please calm down, I don't know about your parents, I'm sorry. You are staying with Kushina and I for now."

"St….stay away from me Shinobi-san! Who are you?"

"I told you, my name is Minato Namikaze and I am the hokage. Do you not remember us talking about Madara and Sasuke?"

"I don't know anyone by those names Hok…."

*jumps onto the ceiling to avoid a shuriken*

"KUSHINA, are you trying to kill her?!"

"Oh Minato, I just wanted to test her shinobi skills, and I'd say she passed! Wouldnt you? she may forget about the past?...future?... but she doesn't forget her skills. Once Kakashi calms down he can start her training again. She needs to be strong if she keeps having flashbacks, and being a guest of the Hokage will bring her attention as well, perhaps you should assign her a guard"

"That's a great idea, please get her off the ceiling, I have work to do, I know the perfect person for the job"

*in the hokages office an hour later*

"Shisui!"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" said Shisui as he appeared in a twirl of leaves

"I have a job for you. What I am about to tell you is classified. I need you to guard a little girl named Sakura. She has amnesia, may dissociate at times and has access to information which could leave a target on her back. Your job is to assist in her training to join the academy next year and use whatever force necessary to protect her. I want you with her all the time unless she is left in the care of myself, Tsunade, Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi, Kushina or Hiruzen-sama. If this means you must take her to the Uchiha compound, that is fine. As long as she is safe, I don't care which area of the village she is in. And Shisui? Try to have some fun"

"I will keep that in mind, hokage sama!" said Shisui with a grin and a shunshin that earned him fame within the village and the name "Shisui of the body flicker while just a newly promoted Chunin.

"Time to see the kid I'm going to be guarding, maybe her and little Itachi can be friends"


	6. The ravens and the blossom

AN: Thanks for all the reviews after last chapter! (even the negative one), it means that people took time out of their day to read what I wrote and the gratitude I have is indescribable. So thanks and there is chapter 6 :D

~Minato and Kushina's house~

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kushina, are the privacy seals ready?

"They're going up now Minato. "DRAGON, RAT, HORSE, DOG; silencing barrier jutsu" said Jiraiya and Tsunade in unison.

"Thank you. Now down to business, I wanted to give an update on the wellbeing of Sakura. Yesterday, I placed a new Chunin in charge of her care. Shisui Uchiha has been given orders to remain by her side unless she is in the company of one of us here; Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina, myself or Sarutobi-sama.

"But Sensei! Is that wise? She freaked out when she thought I was an Uchiha when she saw my Sharingan.

"Yes Kakashi, I agree, but after that I got her calmed down and it seems she no longer remembers any Uchiha. I believe she has flashbacks of memories which is what caused her to react to seeing your Sharingan. I have warned Shisui that she has amnesia and may disassociate at times.

"Minato, I of course trust you as my successor, but is leaving Sakura in the care of a 7 year old the best idea? I cannot help but be worried for her, and the Uchiha are a power hungry people, if they find out that she may have knowledge of the future, they may try to take advantage of her. I hope that she can grow up and pass on the Will of Fire that I have passed onto all of you in this room.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama, this is the best decision. Sakura needs to make connections with children her own age, and don't you believe that assigning a Jonin, or anyone significantly older than her will just draw attention to her? I know that Shisui spends a lot of time with Fugakus son, Itachi. Having Sakura within the group, being the same age as Itachi and only 2 years younger than Shisui, will appear more natural. But I do want to be extra safe so Kakashi, I have an announcement for you. I know you will be disappointed but I can no longer let you go though with joining Anbu.

"Sensei?!, you want me to babysit a little girl? I proved myself as a Jonin in the third shinobi war, how could you do this to me?! I already passed the entrance test"

"Kakashi, that's enough. Kushina and I have some news we would like to share, Kushina, do you want to do the honours?

"Well, this is a lot sooner than we expected but during my yearly exam with Tsunade this morning, we found out that I am pregnant. Around 8 weeks to be exact."

"Jiraiya, although Sakura already spoiled the surprise, we had already decided that we love the main character in 'Tale of the Gutsy Ninja'. His will to never give up is the way we want to raise our child. So would it be alright if we named our child Naruto? If we are blessed with a son.

"What? Is that ok? I just named the character while eating ramen! If I name him that would make me his godfather" said Jaraiya while looking shocked.

""Naruto is a beautiful name", said Kushina

"Youre my sensei after all, we would both love for you to be the godfather"

"This is probably bad timing then, hehe" said Jiraiya as he scratched the back of his head. "Hime and I are leaving the village again. I have to get back to traveling and setting up my spy network around the world. I'm sorry that I didn't hear about the war in time Minato, I know losing Obito and Rin has been hard."

"I only came back with Shizune long enough to help re-invent the medical program and let Shizune observe some major surgeries. After Dan I…I cant be here Minato. I'm sorry. Shizune and I leave tomorrow. I wish you the best with Sakura, and maybe there is still hope to spruce up the Uchiha gene pool if she will be buddying up with 2 little brats"

"I wish you both all the best, but please know that I wish you would stay. Sensei, you could be a great mentor for me in my new roll, and Tsunade, you are the best medic in the world. It's a huge loss to lose you both, please come back when you feel comfortable to stay.

"Sayōnara; Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, gaki, Kushina and Hokage-sama. I hope your baby is very healthy, I know the medics here will serve you well"

"Ill drop by for a visit to see my godson sometime next year. Byebye"

*Poooooooooooooof*

"Well, I guess since theyre gone, you can leave as well Sarutobi-sama. I will speak with Kakashi about his orders after you leave. Thank you for coming over

"Very well, I will see you in the office tomorrow Minato"

*Poooooooof*

"I just took down the barrier silencing jutsu Minato, and I have to step out to the market, Ill be back later".

"Kakashi, youre duties will be split 50/50. I want you to be Kushina's guard half the time and the other half watching over Sakura. While Sakura is with Shisui, you will be guarding from a distance and keep out of sight

"Yes, Hokage-sama….. Where is Sakura at anyway?"

"Hmmmmmmm, right now she is probably on a playdate with the Uchiha clan heir

~Uchiha compound training ground~

"Oooooi, Itachi. Don't throw any kunai at us. I brought someone to meet you – yelled Shisui as he Shunshined into the field holding Sakura.

"Is that you Shisui, I'm working on my target practice"

"Oh lighten up, you can spare a few minutes for your favorite cousin! Meet Sakura, she's the same age as you and will be entering the ninja academy next year

"Kon'nichiwa, Uchiwa-san, my name is Sakura". Why did Minato-san make me come here, what if he thinks my forehead is big? *shaking and holding onto Shisui's leg*

"Ah, hello"

"Hmmmmmmm, you have a bigger forehead than me" noted Itachi, ever the perfectionist as he looked around Shisuis leg and poked her in the center of the forehead.

""Waaaaa…waaannnnnnnnnn"

"This might be a long assignment…


	7. Rough road to friendship

Chapter 7 - rough road to friendship

A/N : I'm back! (so sorry). Please leave comments, I love knowing that people are reading my story. Enjoy and bye until next update

Alright Sakura, if you will be starting at the academy next year, you have to be at least 1/3 as skilled as Itachi, so whenever I am watching over you, we will come and join in on his training sessions at the Uchiha training grounds" said the 7 year old Chunin Shisui.

"Shisui, why is Sakura entering the academy next year? Since the 3suprd/sup Nina War just ended, Minato Hokage-Sama introduced a minimum age of 8 for enrollment, but Otousan got special permission for my entering the academy two years early. I don't remember seeing this girl when Kaasan allows me to go to the market with her" said Itachi.

"I'm not sure, but she has been training with Kakashi Hatake and is she is living with Hokage-sama right now and he asked me to help out with her training and I know he wanted her to make some friends. You are both the same age so I knew that my favorite cousin would be the perfect choice!" said Shisui as he thought about how careful he was going to have to be around the very advanced mind of Itachi. Although he was young, it was scary how strong his ninja art skills were and his mind was probably already at Chunin, maybe even Special Jonin, level while only being 5 years old.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" said Sakura as she was pouting after she finally moved out from behind Shisuis leg after recovering from her forehead poke. Just great, she noticed this morning that her head looked too big in the mirror at Minato-senseis house and was hoping nobody else would see if it she styled her hair properly. But now this boy, who was very pretty, pointed it out.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" said Shisui while grinning.

"Why do I only have to be 1/3 as good as Itachi-san? Shouldn't I be as good as him if we are the same age and going to the academy together?" asked Sakura./

"Hmmmm, well Cherry Blossom, Itachi-chan here is VERY good for his age. He is almost as good as me and I'm already a Chunin. If this were before the 3suprd/sup Shinobi War, Itachi would have been accelerated to Genin and probably field promoted to Chunin already. He was just a bit too young or he would have been. That's why I'm already a Chunin even though I'm only 2 years older than you both. If Itachi had of been 5 at the start of the war he would have joined in. So I think you should try to be as good as you can but it's okay if you aren't as good as him. Just try your best".

*My body went into shock, seeing Kakashi and Sasuke unconscious, attacked by Itachi and Kisame. Trying to invade Konoho, trying to kidnap Naruto. How could he do that to Sasuke? Didn't he do enough by killing his clan? I vowed then, I would help Sasuke-kun avenge his clan. They say they wear black cloaks with red clouds. The Akatsuki*

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Sakura grabbed a discarded kunai off a nearby target from Itachis target practice and tried to clash the boys throat. Itachi quickly flipped her onto the ground and had the kunai at her throat.

"TIME OUT. ITACHI! This girl is under the protection of the Hokage. If you move an inch I will shunsin her and I out of this practice arena. STAND. DOWN. little cousin

"I was just protecting myself Shisui. You can't expect me to let her kill me?"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH. Noooooooooo. Let me go. *hyperventilate* Don't *wheez*e kill them! PLEASE. *wheeze* Don't torture Sasuke-kun! Please, please don't kill your clan. Don't kill *wheeze* m…..e…" said Sakura just as she passed out due to lack of oxygen from her panic attack

"Shisui….what is she talking about…? Who is Sasuke-kun? I haven't killed anyone!" said the 5 year old Itachi

"Shisui grabbed the unconscious Sakura and a stunned 5 year old Itachi and shunshined into Minato and Kushinas living room with a grim look on his face. "Hokage-sama…I fear there has been a breach of information…..

"Hello there, you must be little Itachi-kun, my name is Minato, I am the Hokage. I'm afraid we have to have a talk…."

"Mmmmmmm. Aahhhhhhhh. Noooooooo, please, leave me alone, help….help…HELP" screamed the unconscious Sakura as Itachi looked at her with a very worried mind.


	8. Bonds of change

Chapter 8: The bonds of change

A/N - Please allow about 5 minutes after I post to read. It always gets corrupt until I get in to fix it! Enjoy, wow 2 chapters in 2 days. Please enjoy and send feedback in comments!

""Mmmmmmm" sighed Sakura as she woke up in bed at Minatos and Kushinas house. Out of the fluttering of her eyelids, she could see pale blue walls and a neutral tone bedspread covering her. When she looked to the side she could see that Itachi and Shisui had their backs to her sitting on a couch at the end of her bed. As soon as she stretched and ruffled the covers sitting up, both boys looked over their shoulders, although Itachi could barely see over the top.

"Ahh, youre awake little cherry blossom!" said Shisui in a very cheery voice.

"Itachi and Shisui stood up and came to her bedside to check on their new friend.

"Sakura…I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I didn't know what else to do when you tried to attack me" said Itachi/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I attacked you? I'm so sorry" said Sakura as she blushed the ducked back under the covers. "Eeeehhh? I don't remember why I did that? Inner, why did I do that? I wanted to be friends with him and now he probably hates me" thought Sakura as she was hiding with tears forming in her eyes.

"Ahhhh I see that our guest of honor is awake. Sakura, how are you feeling? You passed out after having what a field medic described as a panic attack when I had them come evaluate your condition" said Minato as he ripped back the covers to check on his new mysterious house guest.

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Did someone hurt you?" asked Minato after becoming concerned of the crocodile tears in Sakuras eyes/p  
p class="MsoNormal"*sniffle* "No, I'm sorry Minato-sensei, I'm okay, I promise I'm okay and I wont cause trouble for you and Kushina-san said Sakura while whipping her tears.

"Well, I'm glad to hear because I think Itachi and Shisui have a surprise for you!" said Minato

"Yes! We are going over to Fukagu-ojisans and Mikoto-obasans house for dinner. When Mikoto heard that Itachi scared a little girl, she made him invite you over, which I guess I just did…oops!" said Shisui

"Would you like to come over Sakura-san? Kaa-san said that she may even make dango sticks and that if Otousan is busy with clan business that I can have a stick" said Itachi as he had a slightly excited glint to his eyes.

"Now now Itachi-chan, you don't want to get fat!" said Shisui mischievously

"I could still beat you at target practice even while eating Dango Shisui" said the 5 year old while shooting his cousin a challenging look.

~A shuriken goes flying across the room and sticks into the wall after Shisui dodges~

"DID YOU JUST THROW A SHURIKEN INTO THE WALL?" screamed Kushina after walking into the room just as Shisui was teasing Itachi about his sweet tooth.

"Gomen-nasaiiiiiiii Habanero-saaaaaaaan" said Shisui as he grabbed Itachi and Sakura and shunshined out of the house.

"This situation is going to age me" exclaimed Minato as he sat down on the bed Sakura had occupied a moment earlier.

"It's going to age our house at the very least! First the little pink haired monkey jumped on the couch now her friends are throwing ninja tools into our walls!" huffed Kushina.

"Maahhhh nahhhh" said Minato as he grabbed Kushinas hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "In less than a year we will have our own little one here to be jumping on furniture and throwing ninja tools. If he is half as adventurous as Jiraiya-senseis character then I think our house will get aged. I want him to have a great childhood Kushina. I'm worried…..why did Sakura say that people called him a demon fox….what is going to happen? Youre fully in control of the kyuubi right now. We have to be very vigilante about your pregnancy. The stress may cause the seal to weaken. Whatever happens we need a plan for our son" said Minato with a grim look on his face./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can't bear to think that Naruto doesn't have a good life. Why does he have my name in Sakuras…future? Our future? To bear the name Namikaze would demand respect, the son of a hokage." Said Kushina

"It could also be a target for our son….didn't you say that Mikoto-san is also pregnant? I hope that you can rely on your friend to look after Naruto if something happens, and her child will be the same age as Naruto. This could be a great chance to strengthen relations and increase trust with the Uchiha clan once more. They are an integral part of our ninja force but the villagers are scared. I owe it to everyone to find a balance, which is why I am allowing Fukagu's son to enter the academy early…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""What is your plan with Sakura? Why are you sending her off to the Uchiha compound? Fugaku is bound to be suspicious of a child staying with us who nobody has heard of…..and the fact that Itachi-chan heard some of Sakuras rambling doesn't help matters. You can't even be sure that Shisui is going to keep this secret" said Kushina as she worriedly chewed on her lip.

"Sshhhhhh. It will all work out. If I know Fugaku as well as I think I do, I know his power hunger is probably being pushed onto poor Itachi. The boy is incredible, did you see the accuracy and speed that he threw the shuriken? If Shisui didn't have above average chunin dodging and speed, it could have caused serious issues. But I also see a…..peacefullness about the boy. I think that having a friend his age may help him be a child. I don't want child warriors. I'm afraid that luxury was already taken away from Shisui but I don't want that for our son or any more children. I want them to grow and learn the Will of Fire….I want them to learn why they want to be a ninja and protect the villagers. And Sakura has a troubled…future? During her relapses I can see that her future is not one that I want for his village. It is my job to protect the village and I think that those 3 children could do it. Any maybe Tsunade-sama is right…her pink hair would spruce up their gene pool"

"I can see it now. Pink haired children running around the Uchiha compound in 15 years" said Kushina as she yawned and fell asleep next to her husband in the guest bedroom.

~ Uchiha compound near main household~

*poof*

"Woooooow. I'm dii…..diiiiizzzyyyyy" said Sakura as she wobbled after being shunshined with Itachi and Shisui

"Steady there cherry blossom!" said Shisui as he grabbed ahold of Sakuras shoulder to stop her from falling.

"As Sakura glanced to see how Itachi looked fine after the long distance teleportation, she just saw his dark hair and Uchiwa on the back of his shirt.

*Her father had his hand on her shoulder while she and Ino were 4 years old and playing with flowers in the park. She could see a boy passing by sitting on an older boys shoulders. Both had dark hair and shirts with a Uchiwa on the back. Her cheeks got dusted in a blush and she decided the needed to know that little boy who wore a matching smile of the one carrying him*

"With a tear slipping down her 5 year old cheek, she realized it was the first time she saw Sasuke Uchiha and although she didn't spare the older boy much thought, she realized now that she was seeing Itachi Uchiha before he became an S class criminal for killing his clan and erasing his brothers smile forever. A thought entered her young mind…what caused the boy beside her now, who looked just like Sasuke, to do what he did? Was there a way to save Sasukes happiness by saving Itachi from his inner demons?

"Ra…..Ura….Sakura?" Sakura realized that both boys were looking at her with concern on their faces.

"Concern…..it wasn't something Sakura thought that Itachi was capable of. She saw him as a monster in her future. She vowed to help Sasuke avenge his family and even though Sakura knew that someone else was partially responsible…..she just could remember who. She remembered her past…..future life but also knew that she had the fears of a 5 year old girl who was with 2 boys and staying with new people in their home. She had to accept that a time may come when she completely forgot herself. Her life growing up on team 7 and team Kakashi. Training under her shishou, leading medical procedures, gaining everlasting love and also having heartbreaking loss. But she knew her purpose now, the only way to help the future she knows and maybe save Naruto and Sasuke was to save the Uchihas. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her memories slipping away but she kept repeating the mantra in her head "save the Uchiha. Save this little boy who becomes a mass murderer and save the funny yet internally suffering boy who has seen to much at his 7 years of age.

"Itachi-chan? Is that you? Your father is busy with clan business so I can treat you to dango. Oh, is this your little friend? Did you make her cry again?! Hi dear, my name is Mikito-Uchiha, please forgive my son and trouble making nephew. Let's go inside for supper dear" said Mikoto as she wipped away Sakuras tears

"Hai!" said Sakura with a smile on her face as she grabbed Itachi and Shisui by the hands. She didn't remember why she was crying but she knew in her soul that these boys were her people.


	9. Internal Nindō

Chapter 9: Internal Nindō

A/N: Hahaha….so its been around 9 months since an update! An old lady needed help crossing the street…..? A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around the village…..? In reality, I have just been focusing on work and my house. I got a second job literally the day that I last posted an update, lol. With Covid-19 now sweeping across the world, I have only been working at 1 job and should have updated sooner. Please forgive me? I promise to NEVER abandon this story, but I just cant guarantee how often I will update. But I promise that I will try harder. PLEASE review. If I don't think people are interested, I wont be motivated to continue. Even if its criticism, please shoot me a review. There are so many amazing fanfictions I am currently reading and my writing skills just aren't there, but I do hope that people enjoy my little story. Stay safe and healthy everyone! Until next time, please enjoy

"Itadakimasu" chorused the voices of Sakura, Itachi and Shisui as they helped themselves to the feast that Mikoto had prepared for the 'please forgive my son' themed dinner.

"Yummy, this tastes great Mikoto-sama" said Sakura as she smiled shyly at the Uchiha matriarch.

"Oh darning, aren't you just the sweetest. It is just simple tempura, but I am glad that you are enjoying it. It's the least I could do after my son made you cry, twice by the looks of it" said Mikoto as she looked at her son with a mild look of exasperation at her face.

"Kaa-san, I did no such thing. During training Sakura-san tried to attack me, so I defended her as Tou-san had instructed me to do".

"Itachi-chan, Sakura is just a little girl, I'm sure you could have stopped her without making her cry." Said Mikoto in a placating tone then proceeded to laugh at the confused look on her sons face that made it seem like he was trying to play a game of shogi against a Nara.

"Ummmo, Mikoto-sama…." Began Sakura before being interrupted by Shisui laughing hysterically to her left"

"What Shisui-san? Why are you laughing" pouted Sakura.

"Mikoto-Obasan hates being called 'sama', she says it makes her feel her age!" said the grinning 7 year old.

"Shisui-chan, do you want to have all the dishes to clean after the meal" said Mikoto as she smiled in a way that made a shiver go all the way up Shisuis back.

"Mikoto-obasan is the picture of beauty and youth for our clan, I only hope to be half as graceful as her" said Shisui, hoping to get off the hook for dishes. After all, he wanted to see how his cute little cousin would fare in a practice spar with his little cherry blossom. Itachi was a prodigy, he wasn't lying when he told Sakura that Itachi would have already been at least field promoted to Chunin level if he had of been 5 years old prior to the start of the 3rd great ninja war. The war changed all the children of this generation. An example was Hatake Kakashi who was only 4 years older than him and was already Jonin rank, with rumors circulating of Anbu being possible in the near future. Kakashi lost both of his teammates, a girl named Rin if he remembered correctly, who had been an aspiring iryō-nin good enough to perform a field Sharingan transplant. The Sharingan had belonged to his distance cousin, Obito-Uchiha, who he had looked up to. Other than himself, he didn't know any other clan member who didn't act like they had a stick up their ass. His carefree attitude partially got sparked when he would see his goggle wearing cousin helping little old ladies carry groceries to their houses in Konoha, or seeing him smile in a carefree manner when he would watch baby birds take their first unsure flight out of the nest. That look of freedom in a clan otherwise known for their anger or hostility was enough to encourage Shisui that there was another way to live. He wanted to pass this mindset onto his best friend, Itachi. The little kid was already too serious for his liking. He may not have been actively in the war, but that didn't shield him from seeing bloodshed and death, even if it were not him causing it. No, he would not let Obitos legacy die with him. He owed it to the future of the Uchiha clan to spread that warmth and maybe, just maybe, this little pink haired enigma was going to be key to this vision of the future that he had. That was his Nindō, to bring light to clear the shadows away from the Uchiha Clan.

"Okay Shisui, you saved yourself this time. But remember to treat your elders with respect young man. I could still kick you all the way to Suna, despite this 'age' that you like to mention" huffed Mikoto with a small smile on her face.

"Now now Obasan, with a little baby on the way, no kicking me to any of the hidden villages please, I do want another cute little cousin to tease in the future" said Shisui.

"Ummmmo…..are you having a baby Mikoto-sama….I mean, Mikoto-san?"

"Yes I am sweetie, we are going to call him Sasuke-chan".

"Ahhhhhh….nononono" repeated Sakura as she grabbed onto her hair as her body shook with tremors.

"Kaa-san! What is wrong with her" said Itachi in a worried tone as he watched the girl in front of him digging her nails into her head hard enough to cause blood to run down her face like bloody tears, just like he had seen some of his clansmen look like after coming back from a fight.

"Sakura dear? Can you hear me? My name is Mikoto Uchiha and you are eating dinner with Shisui-chan and Itachi-chan. Sakura dear, stop hurting yourself, whats wrong?".

"Ahhhhhh!" sakura screamed as images that didn't make sense were assaulting her brain. She saw a boy with an open-chested shirt and pants sporting a large rope belt standing on a bridge across from her with a red-headed girl around his age by his feet. He was telling her to prove her loyalty to him by killing her. But she would never hurt anyone! She wouldn't. She was just a 5 year old girl who liked dango and wants a dog like she has seen people with weird face markings with in Konoha (some were as big as a horse she thinks). She doesn't want to kill anyone, she cant, she cant, she cant. Her thoughts were going haywire as she kept pulling at her hair and sobbing.

"Shisui-chan! Go find an iryō-nin.

"But Mikoto-obasan, I don't think I should leave her, I was ordered by the Hokage to guard her!"

"Hmmmm" said a voice from the doorway, the ninja in the dining room not having sensed the incoming chakra signature with all the commotion going on.

Shisuis head ripped around as he tried to school his expression to match the stoic demeanour of a good little Uchiha soldier, Itachi could be seen doing the same as he tried to hide how close he had shifted to Sakura after going around the table to try and help his newest friend.

"Looks like Minato found himself a new project. I didn't know he had it in him to use children as a ruse to enter the main Uchiha household for information. Snap out of it girl! Youre getting blood all over our table. HEY, listen when I talk to you. Hey….."

~SMACK~

"Suddenly the hidden senbon in Itachis ponytail was flying towards Fugakus face before easily being disintegrated in a small katon-jutsu.

"FUGAKU" admonished Mikoto. "How could you strike this child? She is 5 years old!"

"Child or not, this girl is clearly a shinobi, so Shisui, care to explain why you have brought a rat into your clan leaders home?"

"Oh look at the time, sorry Fukagu-ojisan, I think its time for Sakura and I to leave, byebye!"

As soon as he touched Sakuras hand, they Shunshined away, leaving a furious clan head, a confused clan heir and a troubled clan matriarch.


End file.
